Nazmine
ABSOLUTELY MASSIVE WIP!! ~Only fools attempt to rise against the Dark Earth Gods, and the will of fools is easily shattered. As a being of immeasurable power, I'm delighted to put weakling children in their place.~ ~You wish to create an army? I can help you with that.~ - Nazmine deceiving Vaeryous Shadows Character Summary The Second Lieutenant of Harogan during the war that shaped Dark Earth, Nazmine is a being born of deception and betrayal. She wanders through the realm in secret, taking the form of a friendly, young and vulnerable girl - only to betray and later erase the memories of those she assists. She delivers false promises in exchange for her own entertainment, which she'll often mask as a charitable cause, such as avenging the deaths of her parents, saving her kingdom from poverty or invasion, and many more heinous lies. She is the third most powerful deity on Dark Earth, after Archarion and Harogan. When the Dark Earth Gods' authority is challenged, Nazmine is often the first to take action, brainwashing entire civilizations to fight one another. She is worshiped throughout the vampire Wither Kingdom as their Patron Goddess, due to her unrelentingly cruel nature representing their belief in the survival of the fittest. History (To Be Added) Appearance (To Be Added) Personality (To Be Added) Personal Stats Origin: EverDark (Verse) Classified As: '''Hyperdimensional Goddess '''Date Of Birth: '''Unknown, Possibly Irrelevant '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, Possibly Timeless '''Height: '''Variable, Typically Appears as 5'7" '''Weight: '''Variable '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Eye Colour: '''Black w/ Crimson Irises '''Likes: '''War and Death, Darkness, Seduction, Power '''Dislikes: '''Weakness, Contempt, Pity, Moral Codes, Laws '''Hobbies: '''Watching over Dark Earth, Deceiving and Tormenting Others Factional Stats '''Affiliations: '''The Dark Earth Gods, Harogan, Herself '''Previous Affiliations: '''Dark Earth, War Itself '''Status: '''Undead, Immortal '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil '''Rank: '''8/10 Powers and Tiering Statistics (WIP) '''Tier: Unknown Powers: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, 8, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), High Level Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Possession, Omnipresence (Via Avatars), Parachronal Cognition, Disease Manipulation, Corruption Inducement, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Tetralogy, Absolute Precognition, Existence Erasure, Unlimited Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Destruction, Creation, Dream Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Willpower Negation, Invulnerability, Abstract Existence, Necromancy, Probability Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Nigh-Omniscience, Absolute Clairvoyance, Void Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Power Nullification, Chaos Manipulation, Ability Replication, Resistance to any and all powers that she can utilize, Vector Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, One Hit Kill w/ Instant Death Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Aura Negation, Aura Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Danmaku, Invisibility, True Flight, Teleportation, Unlimited Resurrection,Paradox Manipulation, Meta-Probability Manipulation, Ability Creation, Power Destruction, Telekinesis, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Chain Manipulation, Paralysis and Meta-Paralysis, Essence Binding (Bound Vaeryous Shadows to a metaphysical cross), Immobilization, Perception Manipulation, Incapacitation Inducement, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: '(To be Added) '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Similar to Harogan) '''Weaknesses: 'Key: '(To be Added) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Gods Category:Unknown Tier